


Always Returned

by Skeren



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he knew that Mello didn't actually see that he wasn't alone in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Returned

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in October of 2011 on insanejournal.

The world is a fickle, brutal place. Such is the way of humanity. But then, that is to be expected, for everyone has their fickle moments, and everyone has that special lack that marks them as uncaring to that which they feel is of no concern to themselves.

Some feel that anyone they do not know is outside this purview, others feel that the entire world is meant to be their responsibility.

Still others can’t seem to understand the simple concept of fallibility and set themselves up for a constant disappointment that they’ll never understand the root of and always bemoan. 

The blond staring out the window had fallen into such a trap. His eyes were dark and empty of softer things, only the darkness of humanity sitting behind them waiting to swallow him up apparent. Then again, that had been lurking a long time, as too small slights were taken far too seriously. 

To say nothing of far stronger emotions taken far too lightly.

Still, they were here, now. Of course, said blond didn’t yet realize it was a we, and his watcher was glad of that, glad that the older boy hadn’t had a chance to need him to jump out and announce himself in a ball of color and obnoxious vividness. Not that he did obnoxious very well. No, that had never been his particular skill set. 

But... he still needed to step in before such an announcement would be needed, and that was why he was staring through the window to the young man on the other side, unseen because of the ledge of the building he was hidden behind. Outdoors were not his thing. Climbing was not his thing. _Rain_ was not his thing, but he still managed all of them, carefully padding over the ledge of the roof overhang as he tugged his goggles down into place.

He needed to announce himself. It had already taken him years to catch up, and while it readied him for some things he feared it readied Mello for others, and his plans were too often destructive, impulsive, or challenging. More often all three if there was no guidance, and he’d had none for _years_. It would mean he failed as a friend if he couldn’t steer him back away from that direction, especially so if it was simply because he’d been too _slow._

Still, it was kind of hilarious the way Mello flinched back away from the window when he popped up in front of it, blue eyes wide and shocked as they stared out at his decidedly soaked self. Yes, he was on the second floor. Yes, he was standing on the six inch ledge in the pouring rain outside his window.

When the blond made no move to open the window due to shock, he put his hands on it and gave him his best playful grin. 

That was enough, at least, to get the window yanked open, the blond jerking him in by his shirt as soon as there was enough room. The greeting was, sadly, lacking in awe over his tracking skills.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here?!”

Why, he didn’t even have the grace to say hello first! His social skills used to be _much_ better. “Hello to you too.”

“Matty. Here. Why? What the fuck.” The blond’s scowl had a definite bewildered edge, but he could see the rising relief there too. So the blond _had_ missed him.

“Do you have any idea how hard you are to find? It should _not_ have taken me years to track your ass down. Also, your second-floor security needs some epic work. Bottom floor’s decent but hell Mells, _I_ climbed up and over it. What the hell kind of standard does that set?” 

“It sets a standard that says that my best tech is me and I’m not going to run around doing all the grunt work when I’m dealing with people who don’t much respect that shit.” And _there_ was the hug. “Stupid bastard. If you fucking do that again and break your neck I am _not_ forgiving your idiotic ass.” 

Hugging the blond back, he tilted his head a little to get a better look at what the man was wearing. Leather? When the hell did he pick up _that_ fetish? He’d ask about it later. “Well now that I’m here I won’t _have_ to. I’m taking your security now that I’m here, got it? Then you don’t have to look bad and I can look damn awesome.” 

“You cuss more. Heh, figures you’d start doing it when I wasn’t around to do it for you. Go get a bloody towel.” Mello released him and shoved him back a step, then moved past him to yank the window closed. “You’re soaking wet and that can’t be good for your crap.” 

“Waterproof sealant.” At the glare that got him, he set the bag down with a sheepish grin. “Right, towel, going.” 

That clearly satisfied Mello, because the blond relaxed. Apparently, him staying meant that was fine to do so and, on glancing at the door, he noticed some pretty advanced locks. So maybe the guy didn’t trust his flunkies as much as it looked like he did, good to know. Reassuring. 

He’d hate to think Mello had somehow gotten less paranoid when it was finally worth something to him. Still, he had the idea it was going to take some effort to get a _soft_ smile back to his face so... First things first. 

He’d dry off, then he’d do damage control. Maybe, if all went well, things would work out. 

Maybe. 


End file.
